The invention relates to a mixing kneader for the mechanical and/or thermal treatment of products in liquid, pasty and free-flowing states.
Mixing kneaders of this type for batchwise or continuous operation are known, for example, from DE-PS No. 2,349,106 C3. Although these mixing kneaders are very robust, in the case of some products which have a tendency for agglomerations to build up on the kneading counterelements, the process is greatly slowed.